His butler, heartache
by Caucheumd
Summary: S'il existe une seule chose que ce démon ignorait, c'est bien que son maître l'aime également.. il finit par lui mentir et bouleversé, Ciel va alors se consoler dans les bras de celui qu'il a toujours rejeté.. fic shonen ai SebaCiel avec du ClauCiel.. x3
1. His butler, heartache

**His butler, heartache** (ou "son majordome, chagrin d'amour" x))

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso-sensei, merci de nous laisser faire n'importe quoi avec vos perso.. *0*

Rating : Pas de soucis de ce côté là, c'est tout sweet xD

Note : Video youtube qui m'inspire *) : .com/watch?v=XPOgziIPX5o

* * *

Dans un jardin, une rose, blanche, fut la victime de l'excès d'agacement d'un jeune compte, et fut frappée de manière assez brutale par une canne, faisant voler ses pétales au loin. Le vent les porta jusqu'à un manoir, puis une fenêtre.

Derrière cette fenêtre, un homme brun en costume noir apperçut un pétale, qui attira son attention sur ce qui se passait derrière la fenêtre...

Il s'approcha, scruta le jardin, et poussa un léger soupir.

"Cet homme ne lâchera-t-il donc jamais l'âme (et le coeur ?) de mon jeune maître..?"

Bien involontairement, son maître se faisait courtiser par ce fichu démon, Claude Faustius. A se demander ce qu'il avait à faire de son propre maître. Même s'il était compréhensible que de se faire submerger de tâches humiliantes et stupides toute la journée donne plutôt envie de prendre ses distances... enfin bon.

Quelques paroles parvinrent malheureusement à ses oreilles à l'ouïe surdévelloppée.

"Que fiches-tu encore ici, pourquoi est-tu donc toujours là aux rares moments où je peux savourer ma paix ?"

Le démon souriait de manière soumise, un vague air d'excuse sur son visage.

"J'ai pensé qu'un peu d'attention de la part de quelqu'un vous ferait plaisir, mais je me suis apparemment trompé.."

Il se redressa de sa position agenouilllée et réajusta ses lunettes.

"Veuillez m'excuser, je ne vous importunerais plus."

Plus il partit.

Le démon nommé Sebastian écarquilla légèrement ses yeux.

Ce type, abandonner ? Il ne l'aurait jamais, cru, c'était fort ! Il étouffa un léger rire amusé. Cela lui laissait un peu plus de champ libre pour tenter à son tour de soutirer quelques informations au jeune maître... sur cette fameuse raison qui l'avait poussé à annuler ses fiançailles avec la marquise de Midford.

Car.. vu l'ardeur avec laquelle il repoussait l'autre majordome, il avait bien peur qu'une autre personne ait réussis à prendre son coeur.. et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Il se remit à son nettoyage, perdu dans ses pensées.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

L'adolescent repartit d'un pas franchement agacé vers son manoir.

Il se prenait pour qui, ce démon, à le suivre partout et à passer son temps à déblatérer des propos franchement douteux sur sa prétendue beauté ou autre ? Il le courtisait ou quoi ?

Le Compte cligna un peu des yeux, une fois sa colère passée. Si seulement... non, il préferait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Jamais, jamais Sebastian ne s'intéresserait à lui de cette manière, la seule chose qui l'importait était son âme.. Ciel soupira. Il avait brisé ses fiançailles avec Elizabeth dans l'espoir que son démon s'intéresserait un peu plus à lui, mais la seule conséquence était qu'il l'assaillait désormais de questions dès que le sujet pointait timidement son nez dans l'atmosphère. Il n'avait l'air intéressé que par la raison qui l'avait poussé à rompre avec sa fiancée, sans doùte parce que le fait que son maître lui cache quelque chose lui était trop amusant. C'était cela, il n'était qu'un jouet à ses yeux.

...

Il passa la porte de son manoir et se dirigea vers son bureau quand il entendit des voix, dont l'une, grave, calme et parfaitement reconnaissable, était celle de son majordome, et l'autre, aïgue et.. désagréable par le ton qu'elle prenait, sembait appartenir à une jeune femme.

Le petit Phantomhive changea de trajectoire et se planta derrière la porte du salon d'où venaient les voix, s'improvisant espion sur le moment.

"Pourquoi ne voulez donc vous pas de moi ? Vous aimez quelqu'un c'est ça ?" pleurnichait la voix féminine de manière parfaitement ridicule.

Son majordome ricanait d'une manière qui lui parut assez... cruelle.

"Non, c'est juste qu'un majordome de mon rang ne s'amourache pas de quelconques personnes de votre genre, il reste juste fidèle à son maître, voyez-vous ~"

Ciel regarda par la serrure, et vit avec horreur l'expression tout à fait sérieuse du démon. Il recula, juste à temps car la jeune femme s'en allait, dégoutée.

Il décida de faire de même... il partit donc à sa chambre réfléchir calmement au sens des paroles de Sebastian.

« _Un majordome ne s'amourache pas de quelconques personnes de votre genre..._ »

N'était-ce pas la comtesse de Knightbrave qui lui avait parlé ? Lui n'était pas d'un rang plus élevé qu'elle... il devait donc vouloir dire qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux démons..

Assis sur son lit, le jeune homme dut bloquer sa respiration pour ne pas craquer. Tous ses espoirs venaient de tomber complètement à l'eau..

Il fut obligé de se refermer encore plus sur lui-même que d'habitude lorsque Sebastian entra dans sa chambre et le trouva.

"Bochan, n'êtes vous pas sensé être à votre bur.."

Il s'arrêta en voyant que son maître n'avait plus d'expression.

"Bochan ?"

Il ne répondit pas, mais, au bout d'un long moment la voix du garçon perça le pesant silence:

"Les démons sont-ils capable d'aimer ?"

Le majordome fut un peu gêné par la question et tenta de détendre un peu l'atmosphère :

"Hum, vu la manière dont l'autre vous court après, je pensais que vous aviez compris.." rit-il légèrement.

Le jeune homme reprit alors la face.

"Tu as l'air gêné, aimerais-tu quelqu'un, Sebastian ?" fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

C'est alors que le démon baissa la tête de tristesse, ne montrant que soumission, et qu'il mentit pour la première fois à son maître..

"Non, Bochan, je ne suis fidèle qu'à vous..."

Il s'inclina et sur ce, un peu bouleversé par sa réponse, le jeune homme se leva et dit une dernière chose.

"Il faut que j'y aille... j'ai été invité au manoir Trancy."

Et il sortit, sous l'œil horrifié de son majordome.

"_Bon sang, mon jeune maître était-il donc attiré par ce bellâtre ..?"_

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur CielxClaude, je vais enfin pouvoir me lâcher..! *D *rire sadique* Huhuhu, désolée aux Anti Claude, cette fic n'est pas pour vous x) (enfin si, à la fin vous allez être contents je pense.. enfin je crois ._.)

Mais comme je reste une fervente fan de CielxSeb, ce sera donc bien sùr ce couple dont la fic parle, on ne se refait pas x) (et puis malheureusement trop peu de gens aiment CielxClaude, je pouvais pas aller trop loin sous peine de dégouter tout le monde x'))

Enfin voilou, en espérant que ça vous aura plu et que vous allez continuer à lire la suite ~ ^^


	2. His butler, jealous

**His butler, heartache** / II. His butler, jealous ~

Disclaimer : Yana Toboso-sensei, vous êtes trop gentille de nous prêter vos perso, on fait parfois.. des choses très étrange avec x)

Rating : Attention, si vous n'aimez pas Claude ça peut être choquant ! 8D /SBAAF/ *sort* Non, mais vraiment c'est du shonen ai tout sweet.. ya vraiment rien de hard x3 J'ai T juste parce que parfois on pouvait comprendre bizarrement certains trucs... xD

Note : Video qui m'inspire toujours.. xD : .com/watch?v=XPOgziIPX5o (tapez "youtube" devant, parce que je peux pas mettre de lien ici x'D)

Je publierais normalement les chapitres assez rapidement, je suis la seule à être en vacances, alors je m'ennuie un peu x') (j'ai même faillis vous publier deux chap d'un coup, j'ai déjà finis d'écrire le 3, mais faut que je le relise.. x))

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse sur le chemin.

En début Septembre, c'était assez surprenant. Le jeune homme marcha un peu plus vite, même s'il savait qu'une fois arrivé il serait de toute façon trempé et frigorifié quoi qu'il tente. Peut être même terrifié aussi, parce qu'il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivis par... quelque chose. Une chose mauvaise, ou qui, en tout cas, dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Il marcha encore plus vite. Le manoir Trancy n'était plus très loin, il lui semblait voir sa forme à l'horizon...

L'horizon.. mais la nuit tombait ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux derrière lui, et poussa un léger cri de stupeur en voyant quelque chose bouger dans les buissons. L'adolescent ne se le fit donc pas dire deux fois et trottina de plus belle vers le manoir sous la pluie torrentielle.

C'est haletant, et effectivement gelé, trempé et terrifié qu'il parvint finalement à destination. Il toqua de sa main tremblante et attendit qu'on lui ouvre, jetant toujours des regards inquiets autour de lui.

En réalité, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il cherchait en demandant à être hébergé quelques temps au manoir, mais il était sùr que cela le consolerait au moins un peu de la découverte du fait que son démon ne l'aimerait jamais. Enfin, il espérait.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement sur un homme aux yeux dorés quelque peu surpris, mais qui s'inclina.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? "

Le petit compte hésita.

"Juste.. je voulais savoir si ton maître pouvait m'héberger quelques temps."

"Dans ce cas, entrez je vous prie.. vous allez attrapper froid. Je vais prévenir mon maître de votre visite."

Il lui laissa le passage, puis partit chercher son maître qui était sans doùte en train de trucider sauvagement quelque chose dans un coin du manoir, légèrement.. jubilant, même s'il ne le montrerait pour rien au monde. La visite du jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour égayer un peu son triste sort lié à l'autre cinglé.

Le jeune homme en question, quand à lui, s'assit tranquillement sur un fauteuil de l'entrée en tremblant un peu de froid. Hum, cela allait plutôt pas si mal, le fauteuil était confortable, il avait été accueillis tout à fait poliment, et pour une fois on ne lui avait pas fait d'avances... parfait. Il se mit à l'aise le temps que l'autre fou débarque, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

"Cieeeel quel plaisiir de te voiir ! chantonna un adolescent un peu plus vieux que lui en dansant partout. Dis-moi, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ..?"

Il se rapprocha subitement de lui en s'accrochant à son bras d'un air intéressé, ce qui ne plu pas particulièrement ni à celui qui se faisait agripper, ni au majordome présent dans la pièce, mais le blondinet avait l'air de s'en ficher royalement.

"Eh bien.. hésita le jeune homme aux cheveux gris-bleu, j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais m'héberger quelques temps..."

Il était bien moins sùr de lui, tout d'un coup, mais au moins celà lui fairait peut être oublier un peu Sebastian...

"Bien sùr que tu peux rester Ciel !" s'écria l'illuminé avec une joie non dissimulée.

Puis il se tourna vers son majordome :

"Claude, va tout de suite montrer sa chambre à Ciel et prépare ses draps !"

"Yes, your Higness"

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, bien involontairement, seul avec le démon dans une chambre...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sebastian avait bien été obligé de suivre son maître, de loin. Parce que, malgré tout, s'ils s'éloignaient trop, la marque du pacte lui servant à savoir s'il était en danger marchait moins bien, et il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son jeune maître, même s'il aimait un autre..

Actuellement, il était dans cette fichue foret mal entretenue et pleine de toiles d'araignées autour du manoir Trancy, observant discrètement les occupants de la batisse derrière les fenêtres, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile, vu qu'il faisait presque nuit et que l'éclairage était allumé. Mais quelque chose attira son attention.. et il dù se maîtriser pour ne pas aller directement frapper au manoir.

Son maître était seul dans une chambre avec le type louche.

Type louche qui avait l'air de lancer à son maître des regards un peu trop mielleux à son goùt...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Assis sur le lit, Ciel grelottait de froid. Non seulement il avait froid parce que ses vêtements étaient trempés, mais en plus il avait cet espèce de froid intérieur depuis que Sebastian lui avait dis qu'il n'aimait personne. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il était un peu effrayé à l'idée de dormir dans ce manoir sordide avec toutes les araignées qui trainaient...

En gros, il n'était pas vraiment à son aise.

Le pire fut quand l'orage commença à gronder, et quand le premier éclair brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis que l'autre démon avait fait le lit. Ciel se recrovilla sur lui même d'un coup avec un léger cri de surprise.

Un cri de surprise tout à fait adorable qui acheva de convaincre le démon qui hésitait jusque là à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce qu'il avait devant lui, c'était un frêle adolescent terrifié et bouleversé par quelque chose qu'il ignorait, mais devinait, au bord de la crise de larmes.

Alors, attendris, il s'assit d'abord à côté de lui pour voir sa réaction. Aucune, il fixait dans le vide devant lui en tremblant de tout son corps et sursautait au moindre bruit. Il tenta de parler.

"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose..?"

Pas plus de réaction. Il s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Pas mieux.

Il le pris alors délicatement dans ses bras...

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire.

"N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est qu'un orage.."

Légèrement rassuré, le garçon ferma ses yeux et se laissa alors quelque peu aller dans ces bras...

Après tout c'était mieux que rien.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

L'autre démon fulminait littéralement.

Comment _ce type _avait-il osé toucher _son_ jeune maître ? Il fit craquer légèrement l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé pour signifier son mécontentement au démon, au moment où un éclait barrait le ciel et étouffait le bruit à des oreilles humaines. Il fut un peu déçu de son manque de réaction, mais il se promit qu'il ne laisserait pas cet affrond impunis... Non, surement pas impunis...

* * *

Rhoooo mais quel voyeur quand même ce Sebastian..! x'D Cette fic m'amuse bien, je vais essayer de la faire durer un peu... voyons combien de chapitres je peux faire.. *) (sans doute pas beaucoup =_= *ne rêve pas x'D*)

En fait, j'ai même déjà finis de taper le chapitre suivant ._. faut que j'arrête mon flot d'idées, ça débooooorde ! D8 *sort*

Enfin, ça vous a plus ? J'aimerais bien savoir, parce que vous le savez pas, mais c'est souvent vos reviews qui me donnent des idées pour mes suites ._. (je vous jure, vos super critiques, c'est super inspirant, vous avez parfois plein d'idées, c'est un truc de fou xDDD)


	3. His butler, sad

**His butler, heartache** / III. His butler, sad ~

Disclaimer : voir les chap précédents xP

Rating : Toujours pareil, même si ça risque de devenir un peu violent dans les prochains chapitres x)

Note : Si vous reconnaissez certaines scènes de l'anime par la suite, c'est normal, j'en ai prises pour les retourner un peu à ma manière... héhé x) Et puis l'histoire ne se passe pas à un moment particulier, c'est juste comme si Alois et Ciel se connaissaient et étaient vaguement amis... mais Alois ne détesterait pas particulièrement Ciel ou Sebastian.

* * *

Finalement il ne se sentait pas si mal dans ces bras... le jeune homme culpabilisa un peu, continuant à trembler de plus belle dès qu'un éclair perçait le ciel, tandis que le démon aux yeux dorés caressait ses cheveux avec délice... et qu'un autre démon qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, quand à lui, les fixait avec des pensées haineuses de plus en plus sanguinaires...

Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait d'aller régler son compte tout de suite à ce soupirant un peu trop proche de son maître ?

Il fit un pas vers le manoir, mais se ravisa. Attaquer l'ennemis dans son camp était assez peu judicieux, les autres démons allaient sans doute lui tomber dessus.

Et puis si le jeune maître préferait ce type finalement...?

Il secoua la tête, il était_ son _jeune maître, c'était à lui qu'il avait vendu son âme, et il ne laisserait personne le lui reprendre... Mais il préferait attendre un peu, vérifier s'il était vraiment assez naïf pour aimer un tel bellâtre.. il allait les surveiller jusqu'au lendemain, et si d'ici là il n'a toujours pas rejeté l'autre... eh bien, on verrait.

Il fit craquer ses jointures d'un air sinitre.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

L'araignée lâcha finalement le garçon lorsque l'orage fut un peu calmé, mais sans briser le silence.

Il le contempla un moment ainsi, ses jambes gracieuses repliées sous son menton, ses magnifiques cheveux d'une douceur dérangeante à peine sec et son grand oeil bleu inquiet lançant des regards encore un peu nerveux autour de lui.. Avait-il réussis à le rassurer un temps soit peu ? Cela avait l'air.. Il reporta son attention sur le gêneur posté sous la fenêtre, caché sous les feuillages et sourit légèrement. Il avait l'air d'avoir compris qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit, et en semblait particulièrement agacé...

"Pourquoi souris-tu ?" lui demanda d'un air un peu boudeur le petit comte.

Sans doùte boudeur parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'une autre personne que son démon pouvait réussir à le réconforter.. Il sourit encore légèrement, la manière dont il restait fidèle à l'autre tout en admettant intérieurement qu'il puisse être bien avec quelqu'un d'autre était adorable.

"Pour rien de particulier.."

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ciel se redressa un peu. Il se demandait si finalement cet homme ne s'intéressait pas aussi à autre chose que son âme.. Enfin, il préferait ça, c'était plus rassurant de se dire qu'il ne faisait pas ça dans le seul but de le dévorer.

"Tu peux me laisser, je vais me coucher." répondit-il seulement, un peu froidement, en enlevant ses chaussures.

"Vous n'avez vraiment besoin de rien..?" répéta le démon avec un faible sourire amusé, chose assez étonnante venant d'un type qui ne laissait jamais son visage se peindre d'une quelconque expression.

Ciel déglutit. Y avait-il eu un sous entendu dans cette phrase à l'apparence tout à fait innocente et pleine de bonnes intentions ?

"Non, rien du tout."

Il attendit que le majordome se lève et s'éloigne un peu pour se coucher. Il ne se sentait plus vraiment à l'aise.

"Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.. et surtout si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.." fit-il, la main posée sur la poignée.

Le jeune homme soupira et répondit en s'emmitouflant dans ses couvertures après avoir enlevé son cache-oeil :

"C'est ça, bonne nuit."

Puis l'autre partit, le laissant seul face à ses pensées sinistres qui le ramenèrent bientôt à son propre démon, qui, il l'ignorait bien sùr, était bien plus proche qu'il ne le pensait...

Il avait si mal qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour étouffer sa souffrance, sa solitude. Il aurait même bien aimé pouvoir mourir tout de suite, si sa vengeance avait été assouvie. Car plus que jamais, il ne regrettait rien et était prêt à faire face à l'issue de son pacte, à se faire dévorer avec bonheur par celui qu'il aimait... Il commençait même à esperer que les assassins de ses parents viennent vite le chercher, que tout soit enfin fini..

Le jeune homme se rendit compte avec horreur que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Mais..!"

Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il vit en s'essuyant les yeux une larme sur son doigt briller sous la lumière lunaire..

Un présentiment le titilla à cet instant même et il se retourna alors brusquement vers la fenêtre, pour constater avec un léger effroi que quelque chose avait bougé dans l'obscutité, dans un coin de la pièce... Le comte alluma une bougie.

Il n'y avait rien.. ou du moins, _il n'y avait plus_ rien..

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Adossé à un arbre, le démon reprit sa respiration, encore un peu sous le choc.

Non seulement il avait vu son jeune maître pleurer pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, mais en plus il avait faillis le prendre en flagrant délis alors qu'il était dans sa chambre... le voir ainsi l'avait déchiré, et il avait dù se forcer pour ne pas aller le réconforter.. quoi de plus déprimant de voir la personne que l'on aime souffrir ?

Il posa une main sur son visage avec un long soupir. Le démon ne comprenait pas ce qui causait une telle peine à son maître, mais.. il se promit qu'il le trouverait, quoi qu'il lui en coùte.

Hum.. ne passait-il pas son temps à se faire des promesses bizarres concernant son jeune maître en ce moment..?

Il enleva la main qui lui bouchait la vue et se remit à contempler la fenêtre par laquelle il voyait son maître.. qui pleurait de manière plus déchirante encore.

* * *

C'est là qu'on a tous envie de crier "Mais Sebou, va consoler Cielouuuuuuuuuu au lieu de pleurnicher T.T" et là où tous les cielxsebou fan me détestent x'D Désolé, je pouvais pas les faire se rapprocher trop tout de suite, soucis de rallonger un peu l'histoire vous comprenez x') Vous en faites pas, j'ai eu une idée.. pour que ça devienne très intéressant *D Mais vous verrez ça un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.. xP Et pis, si ça peut vous consoler, ça va papoter avec Sebastian dans le chapitre suivant.. mais je n'en dis pas trop x)


	4. His butler, try

**His butler, heartache** / IV. His butler, try

Disclaimer : Idem que pour le début

Rating : Idem

Dis donc.. un chapitre par jour, je dois vraiment m'ennuyer moi x'D *sort*

* * *

Le jour se leva lentement sur le manoir, et tandis que certains se levaient, ayant plus ou moins mal dormis, d'autres vaguaient à leurs occupations depuis la veille... Sebastian, par exemple, marchait dans le jardin en réfléchissant à la raison qui pouvait rendre son maître triste à ce point depuis qu'il avait quitté les buissons où il était dissimulé, après l'avoir longement regardé dormir.

Malheureusement, il ne comprenait toujours pas...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Ciel se redressa sur son lit en baillant, et frotta ses yeux qu'il trouva encore légèrement humides, avec un léger coup au coeur en repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passé. Peut être que finalement l'éloignement ne servait pas à grand chose.. il lui revint alors une phrase qu'il avait entendue.. "_l'éloignement est à l'amour ce qu'est le vent au feu, il le ravive_"

Hum, il avait sans doùte encore eut une mauvaise idée...

Il soupira et entreprit de mettre ses chaussures, (il avait dù garder ses habits de la veille pour dormir étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris de valise) une expression renfrognée sur le visage. Ensuite, il descendit au salon voir si quelqu'un pouvait lui servir quelque chose à manger.. des patisseries par exemple..? Il tomba alors bien sùr sur le majordome, qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à ses désirs, et qui lui servit une tarte tatin aux parfums assez raffinés, même s'ils n'égalaient pas ceux de...

Le comte se prit la tête dans les mains d'un air abattu après avoir dévoré la dernière cuillerée de gateau.

"Quelque chose vous embête ?" interrogea le démon.

"Non, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous comparer..."

Malgré le flou de sa phrase, l'homme en noir comprit sans plus de précisions.

"Je vois, ce n'est pas grave" fit-il avec un leger sourire.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis finit de manger et alla prendre un peu l'air dans le gigantesque jardin des Trancy...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Le démon aux yeux rouges marchait depuis quelques temps dans le jardin, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il n'était plus seul.

"Sebastian ?"

L'adorable garçon clignait les yeux d'un air complètement surpris.

"Oh, Bochan, je ne vous ai pas vu venir." fit simplement l'homme brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici..?"

Il essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître le malaise dans sa voix, sans trop de succès.

"J'ai été obligé de vous suivre, car si nous restons trop éloigné je ne peux savoir si vous êtes en danger, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit..."

"Oh, oui bien sùr, pour le pacte.." répondit un peu nerveusement le jeune homme, un peu rassuré.

Mais le démon ne put laisser passer cette occasion de le corriger.

"Non, pas que pour le pacte, Jeune Maître..." corrigea-il avec un léger sourire, bien qu'il ne soit en réalité pas du tout sùr de lui.

Le garçon écarquilla ses yeux de manière parfaitement attendrissante et il dùt se maîtriser pour ne pas tout lui avouer.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Hum, rien d'important"

Après tout, il était peut être amoureux de l'autre... il fallait qu'il en ai le coeur net.

"Bochan, puis-je vous poser une question ?"

Ledit bochan cligna encore un peu des yeux en rougissant légèrement.

"Euhm, oui ?"

"Tenez-vous donc vraiment à ce..hum, cet autre démon ?"

L'adolescent fronça légèrement les sourcils, un peu déconcerté par la question.

"Non pourquoi ?"

Cette fois il fut encore plus dur pour son majordome d'étouffer un potenciel cri de joie. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, il n'était donc pas attiré par ce type ! Il y avait de quoi se mettre à chanter, non ?

"Oh, pour rien" répondit-il avec un merveilleux sourire assez éblouissant qui ne manqua pas de faire encore cligner un peu des yeux le garçon.

"Hum, ah.. je euh.. je vois" dit ce dernier sans rien voir justement.

Le démon nota sa gêne, et pencha légèrement sa tête de côté d'un air interrogatif.

"Le but que semble avoir ma question vous embarrasserait-il ?"

"Hum, tu as vu juste."

Le garçon détourna sa tête, se renfrognant un peu, sous le regard attendris du démon.

"Je vous ai posé cette question parce que je me demande toujours pourquoi vous avez rompu votre contrat de noces avec votre cousine, vous savez"

"Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi cela t'intéresse autant, le fait que je te cache quelque chose que tu ignore t'amuserait-il donc à ce point ?"

Cette fois il fut un peu déconcerté.

"Pas du tout..pourquoi dites-vous cela ?"

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d'être déconcerté.

"Alors, pourquoi te tiens-il tant à coeur de savoir si ce n'est pas parce que cela t'amuse..?"

"Enfin voyons, parce que je serais jaloux que mon bochan soit à quelqu'un d'autre et plus rien qu'à moi " rit-il légèrement.

Hum, il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais il était tout à fait sérieux.. il eut un peu peur de se faire sévèrement réprimander d'avoir été aussi loin dans les mots.

Mais au lieu de cela, le visage de son maître pris une teinte rosée, sans qu'une once de colère ne vienne ternir le tableau...

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Venait-il de rougir ? C'est à ce moment qu'il se mis à espérer, et en même temps qu'un gêneur particulièrement détestable venait briser l'un des moments les plus beau de sa très longue vie. Autant préciser que cela l'énervait fortement qu'on vienne réduire à bouillie de manière si stupide un des rares moments où il avait été heureux. Il se retourna froidement vers l'autre démon au moment où le garçon venait de le remarquer.

"Que fait-tu ici ?"persifla le démon aux yeux de sang.

"Eh bien, je m'occupe du jardin de mon maître, n'est-ce pas mon devoir ?" rétorqua calmement celui aux yeux dorés en réajustant ses lunettes.

L'autre majordome lui lança un dernier regard foudroyant, puis décida, sur ce, de se retirer, n'ayant pas envie de voir une seconde de plus cet être qu'il haïssait tant, au grand désespoir de son maître... qui dût rester seul avec lui.

* * *

Vous z'allez voir, ça va bouger les prochains chapitres 8D j'espère que vous allez aimer, je me suis largement inspirée de l'anime pour le retourner un peu à ma manière x'3

Et si c'est un peu confus, je m'excuse, c'est parce que je n'avais pas la scène précise en tête... gomen =_= *s'incline très bas*

J'espère en tout cas que vous continuerez à suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout.. ^^


	5. His butler, deceived

**His butler, heartache** / V. His butler, deceived

Disclaimer : les personnages et les décors sont à Yana Toboso et la production de l'anime de Kuroshitsuji, et l'idée est un peu de l'anime également.. mais je l'ai un peu tournée à ma manière, le reste des idées est de moi.

Rating : un peu plus corsé que les chapitres d'avant.. héhéhé x)

Note : Faites attention à ne pas vous perdre, il y a un retour en arrière jusqu'à ce que les paroles en italiques disparaissent, et ensuite un flash back.. ^-^

* * *

Ciel cligna des yeux, sentant ses entrailles se transpercer par la douleur, et son monde entier s'écrouler, sous le choc. Il n'aurait pas cru pouvoir subir de pareils traumatismes pires que le fait d'apprendre que Sebastian ne l'aimerait jamais. Il tenta de rester calme avant d'y croire tout de suite et sauter en conclusions.

"P-pardon ?"

Le démon en face de lui n'avait pas eu besoin de dire grand chose pour capter son attention. Bien sùr, la seule phrase "je sais qui a tué vos parents" lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, et il s'était méfié instinctivement, mais la suite l'avait laissé bouche bée..

"_Si vous voulez que je vous dise qui est cette personne... il va falloir que vous soyiez légèrement plus coopératif.._" avait dit l'homme à lunettes avec une petite moue boudeuse.

"_Comment ça, "cooperatif" ?_"avait-il demandé, suspicieux.

"_Ohh.. je ne demande pas grand chose, juste.. si vous pouviez arrêter de m'éviter, cela m'arrangerais. La seule personne me donnant de l'affection est un fou furieux qui me martîrise, je me sens seul, si seul, vous savez.._"

Bien sùr, il savait qu'il avait profité du fait que Sebastian venait juste de partir, et qu'il ne risquait pas de revenir tout de suite mais..

"_D'accord, qu'ai-je à perdre de toute façon ?_" avait-il répondu avec un léger malaise.

"_Rien, surtout que cette personne n'est autre que.._"

Il s'était approché de lui pour lui murmurer lentement :

"..v_otre majordome, votre _propre _majordome.. _ Sebastian Michaelis_.._"

Il ne voulais pas le croire, c'était impossible, comment cela aurait-il pu être possible ? Pourquoi Sebastian aurait-il pactisé avec lui alors ? C'était stupide.. il le prenait donc pour un imbécile ?

"_P-pardon ?_"

"Je sais bien que vous ne pouvez me croire sur parole, alors voici... ma preuve."

Il lui montra une bague. Une bague en or avec un rubis et des pierres blanches... Ça, une preuve ?

"Mettez-là et vous verrez.."

Il trouva cela parfaitement louche, mais il la prit, puis il la passa à un de ses doigts.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'un flot de séquences horrifiantes se déroulèrent en même temps sous ses yeux écaquillés.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement déchirant et sombra dans l'inconscience.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

_Des flammes, des flammes partout..! Le garçon courait dans un manoir incendié, affolé, cherchant désespérement quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider._

_"Maman, Papa ..!"_

_Il ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une ville en flammes, courant toujours._

_Des tas de gens étaient morts, mourraient, ou allaient mourir, partout.. Tous.. allaient mourir... c'était sans espoir... Le garçon coura encore sur le seul chemin praticable et pénétra dans une grande batisse, en flammes, comme les autres.. une silhouette qui semblait éparpiller les débris pour propager le feu se détachait..._

_"Non.. non..."_

_Un visage froid aux yeux cuivres se retourna vers lui. Un homme en noir brun... aux yeux de sang..._

_"NON, NOOOOOOON !.."_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Sebastian hésita légèrement sur son chemin, ses pas ralentissant un peu. Il avait un mauvais présentiment, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que son maître n'était pas en sécurité.

Le type oserait-il...?

Il était maintenant loin, mais il fit demi tour immédiatement. Les présentiments démoniaques ne trompaient généralement pas...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Le garçon se réveilla brusquement, pris de spasmes nerveux.

"Ca va..?"

Le démon aux yeux dorés posa une main sur son épaule d'un air un peu inquiet, tandis que l'adolescent se crispait et serrait ses bras contre lui, des tremblements agitant son corps comme une feuille sous une tempête.

"N-Non..!"

Il fixait droit devant lui sans autre réaction qu'une respiration bruyante et affolée.

"N-non... non.." continua-t-il à gémir en se prenant la tête dans les mains. "non...pas _lui_..."

"Vous l'avez vu, n'est-ce pas..?" fit le démon d'un air compatissant en frottant légèrement son dos, rassurant.

Le garçon sanglotait, complètement traumatisé. La personne qui lui était la plus chère.. comment avait-il pu..? Il eut un sursaut encore plus violent en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas sur...

Il eut des yeux rond et un mouvement de recul.

"Bochan !" s'écria le démon aux yeux cuivre avec effroi.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Il était vrai que la scène sous ses yeux avait de quoi alarmer : la personne comptant le plus pour lui tremblait de manière folle en sanglotant, recroquevillé sur lui-même et.. celui qui au contraire, lui était le plus détestable caressait doucement son épaule de manière.. _possessive._

Ce fut la goutte de trop.

Sebastian s'avança et bouscula sèchement l'autre pour qu'il lâche son maître, mais au moment où il se penchait pour l'emporter doucement dans ses bras... il se fit rejeter avec la force du désespoir par de petites mains tremblantes.

"N-Ne me touche pas !.."

Il lança un regard horrifié vers l'autre démon.

"Qu'as-tu fais à mon maître, Araignée..?" murmura-t-il avec froid.

"Oh, rien.. je lui ai juste donné la preuve que tu es celui qui a tué ses parents.."

"Tu lui as donné les souvenirs brouillés de ton maître que tu avais persuadé que j'avais brûlé son village.. tu t'attaques donc maintenant à mon maître ?"

Il s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Sa patience avait atteins ses limites.

Et il rêvait depuis si longtemps de régler son compte à ce type...

* * *

Désolée, chapitre très court, mais je me voyais pas le couper en plein milieu de l'action.. ^^' Car ça va clasher dans le chapitre suivant 8D

Mais Sebou va-t-il récupérer son Cielou ? Va-t-il enfin trucider le fichu démon à lunettes ? Tant de questions existentielles.. ah mais je m'emballe x) J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, et que vous continuerais à reviewer si gentiment, ce chapitre sortait un peu de l'ordinaire ~ ^w^


	6. His butler, angry

**His butler, heartache** / VI. His butler, angry ~ [fin]

Rating et disclaimer : la flemme de remettre, vous avez qu'à aller voir les chapitre d'avant ._.

Voici le dernier chapitre mes ptis loups x') Je crois avoir un peu bâclé ma fin, gomen.. cette fic me lassait un peu ^^'

* * *

Un coup fusa, percutant de plein fouet le visage du démon et faisant voler ses lunettes, qui se fracassèrent sur le sol. *

"Ca, c'était pour hier soir où tu as osé le toucher alors qu'il était en état de faiblesse"

Deuxième coup, l'homme aux yeux dorés recula sous l'impact et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'un troisième l'envoya valser contre un mur.

"Ceux-là, c'est pour l'avoir mis dans cet état.. et le reste, ce sera pour me défouler.."

L'homme en noir fit craquer ses jointures d'un air sinistre en s'avançant lentement vers lui.. un petit sourire sadique assez effrayant aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la salle et regardait avec effroi celui qui l'avait "trahi" frapper celui qui "lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vérité"... qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de faire le poid. Terrifié, il essayait de reculer comme pour rentrer dans le mur, sans succès, malheureusement.

Alors il essuya ses larmes et se releva, décidant de faire face lui-même, pour une fois. Surtout qu'il était agacé de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

"Stop !"

Les démons s'arrêtèrent d'un seul mouvement et tournèrent la tête vers lui.

"Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?" cria-t-il presque, furieux.

Ils avaient bien envie de continuer à se frapper, mais après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il se bagarraient.

"Jeune Maître, c'est très simple" commença Sebastian en réaffichant son petit sourire bien qu'il soit très sérieux. "Cet homme vous a fait subir le pire affront et je.. lui fait payer"

Ciel s'était figé en l'entendant, sans vraiment comprendre. Le démon aux yeux cuivre le vit bien et ajouta, un peu blessé :

"Comment pouvez-vous croire ce que vous a raconté cet énergumène...? La bague qu'il vous a donné est un receptacle des souvenirs complètement brouillés de son maître.. il s'en est servis pour vous pers..!"

Une droite savament préparée en pleine figure l'empêcha de continuer, et ils seraient sans doùte passés aux armes si le jeune compte ne les avaient pas encore arrêtés.

"Cessez ! Toi, continue." ordonna-il durement.

Sebastian se frotta un peu la machoire et continua :

"Il veut votre âme, vous savez.. c'est pour cela qu'il cherche à vous persuader que je suis celui qui a tué vos parents.."

"Tu mens, démon !"

"Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Il aurait été stupide de ma part de faire un pacte avec vous si j'étais celui qui avait tué vos parents.."

Le jeune homme ne put nier.

"Alors pourquoi aurais-je le souvenir de toi brûlant mon vil..?"

Il s'arrêta.

"Mais c'était le manoir, juste le manoir qui avait été brûlé..Pourquoi ai-je vu un village..?"

Le démon lui sourit.

"Vous avez été trompé, Jeune Maître.. ce ne sont pas vos souvenirs.." tenta-t-il gentiment.

"M-Mais.. alors..?"

"Je ne suis pas coupable, Bochan.."

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour croire l'autre ? L'autre..

Il le regarda : il était lui-même en train de les observer, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa mâchoire, l'air de maîtriser sa colère sous un masque ombrageux de haine froide. En fait, c'était surtout son majordome qu'il contemplait ainsi, lui, il le regardait.. comme s'il était une chose auquel il tenait et qui était en train de lui être volé. Il fut stupéfait. Etait-il donc vraiment... _amoureux_ de lui ? Au point de manipuler sa mémoire ? Ciel cligna un peu des yeux et retourna son regard vers Sebastian. Il le regardait également, toute la douceur du monde dans les yeux en voyant qu'il ne le pensait plus coupable. Le petit compte rougit d'un coup, encore surprit. Se pourrait-il que..?

Hum, à réfléchir il en avait presque perdu le fil de la discution.

"Sebastian.. je te crois..." répondit-il finalement, les yeux baissés.

Le démon lui sourit encore, doucement, et s'approcha de lui en ignorant le regard glacial dans son dos. Il le prit dans ses bras, et, toujours en ignorant celui qui était désormais impuissant, il emmena son maître avec lui...

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc de tous ces évenements qui s'étaient déroulés si soudainement. Alors, une fois rentré au manoir, il adressa la parole à Sebastian :

"Je ne suis pas sùr d'avoir vraiment saisi tout ce qui s'est passé.." soupira-t-il.

Le majordome sourit alors et s'approcha de lui.

"Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, c'est très simple, cet homme vous a fait subir un affrond qui n'aurait même jamais dû lui traverser l'esprit, et je me suis occupé de son cas.."

"Oui, ça j'avais compris, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le déteste à ce point.."

Le démon eut une légère hésitation.

"Parce que.. nous sommes rivaux, Bochan."

"Rivaux pour mon âme ?"

"_Non.. rivaux pour votre coeur ~_ " sourit-il tendrement.

* * *

*Tiens, dans ta gueule Claude ! Dans les dents, dans les dents Sebou ! 8D *sort*

C'est fou, j'ai l'impression qu'en fait, c'est assez proche de mon autre fic "au bord du gouffre".. avec ces histoires de Sebastian qui serait à l'origine de la mort des parents de Ciel, finalement xDD

* * *

Enfin, c'est ainsi que se termine ma petite fic. Je suis contente d'avoir pu creuser un peu cette idée, même si j'aurais aimé la porter un peu plus loin.

Promis, la prochaine fois je vais jusqu'au bout ! xp J'espère que vous avez en tout cas pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai pris de plaisir à la concevoir, merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout malgré leur haine de Claude, et je m'excuse de pas l'avoir tué à tout ceux qui m'en voudront après avoir lu ce chapitre. x')

Et je vous remercie, vraiment, pour toutes ces gentilles reviews qui m'ont encouragée à écrire la suite, et à bientôt dans ma nouvelle fic "Vengeance d'un Démon aux Tendances Arrivistes" dont j'ai déjà posté deux chapitres, si vous avez toujours envie de me lire et que vous avez le coeur bien accorché \^o^/


End file.
